


The Beat of The Moment

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stand, Summer Festival, hey i just met you and this is crazy so here's my hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Dami, the rapper of the moment, forgets the lyrics of her song when she spots the singer of the rock band that will perform next.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	The Beat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @yoosoulmates! By the way, she writes great fics and you should check them out! Here's the **[link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple)**.

Everytime Dami performs, the audience goes nuts. Doesn’t matter the place, nor the time of the year. She’s the rapper of the moment and her fans are always starving for one more song.

Today, at the Somnia Summer Festival, she has a new challenge: making everyone who still doesn’t know who she is -if that’s even possible- fall for her music.

On a break between songs, almost at the end of her show, Dami wipes off the sweat on her forehead.

A girl screams, becoming the leader of the incoherent yells among the first rows. Dami smiles, having fun. Action that only takes them to be even louder. It took her some time to get use to those reactions, but now she wouldn’t change them for nothing. She’s getting better day by day in the art of fanservice.

“Well, well, well…” She says, still catching her breath from the last song. The audience suddenly falls silent. “We’re running out of time.” She waits until the crowd goes  _ oooooohhhhh. _ The rapper smirks. “I know, I know…” She sighs. “I’m sad too, but I still have time for one last song!” Then, she glances at her left side. The next band is already getting ready to perform. The drummer, a red haired woman, plays with the drumstick between her fingers. Meanwhile the guitarist and the bassist, the tallest girls of the band, are having a calm chat. Dami looks away, curious to know who the singer could be.

“Let me tell you a story!” She continues her talk with the audience. “Once upon a time…” She waits for the loud reaction to the title of her next song. “Once upon a time a released a mixtape, and I could never be more grateful because that’s how I found all of you. Thank you so much, you mean so much to me.”

She finishes her short speech raising a finger, giving the order to start playing the song. Her first single, her first success. That song gave her everything, and it has become a true anthem for her fans.

The song begins, and she sees a girl crying on the first row. She smiles at her as she sings the first lines, and she bursts into tears.

She will perform a longer version of the tune from the original as a surprise for her fans. When she surpasses the regular duration, there’s a united shocked sound from the audience. Again, a smirk draws on her face.

She continues her performance, glancing at different girls among the audience. But it’s not one of them who gets her attention the most. On her left, the rock band keeps waiting. This time with all of its members. And that’s the moment Dami’s eyes meet the ones from the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. So pretty she forgets the lyrics of her own song.

***

When she joins the festival after party, everyone turns to look at her. She’s clearly the trending topic of the night, and she deserves it. After all, she embarrassed herself for not being able to think straight at work. 

Siyeon, her keyboard player, told her at the hotel room to stay. “ _ C’mon Yubs, we could order some drinks and watch a movie here. No need to see those assholes.” _ She said, with the intention of protecting her from the looks and the comments she just saw on Twitter. But Dami refused. If she had to face the shame, she wanted to do it as soon as possible. That way, she will show the world that she’s not afraid of them.

Siyeon puts a hand on her shoulder. “Wanna go back?” She asks, worried.

Dami shakes her head, giving her friend a reassuring smile. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“Let me get you a drink at least.”

“Fine…” Yubin accepts, not without sighing tiredly before speaking.

Her friend’s hair disappearing into the crowd of people at the bar is the last thing she sees from her friend that night. Dami finds a quiet spot in a booth, inside the VIP area where only artists had access. She knows running away like that isn’t the nicest move, but the pressure became unbearable barely two minutes after Siyeon went for the drinks.

She checks Twitter. Her notifications are filled with memes mocking her and fans telling her it’s okay to make mistakes. She holds onto the second kind, liking each tweet she sees about it. For sure, she’s making someone happy on the other side of the world by just one simple gesture. Maybe tomorrow she’ll even reply to some.

“You look like you need a drink.” A woman’s voice surprises the rapper.

Dami looks up only to find the one to blame for her little big fuckup. She chokes on her own saliva, making the other woman giggle. She has one of the most peculiar laughs she’s ever heard. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, nono, it’s fine.”

Dami lowers her eyes, spotting the two beer bottles the performer brings.

“Want some?” She raises the one on her right hand.

“No, thanks.” Dami gives her a tired smile. “I rather stay sober tonight.”

The woman smirks. “Fair. I’m Bora, by the way.” She leaves the beer on the table and offers her a hand shake. “Stage name Sua.” She laughs at what must be an inner joke. “I’m the singer from the rock band that went after you.” She points back with her thumb to where the stage is, now empty.

“Yeah, I think I saw you. I’m Yubin.” Dami smiles at her, internally laughing due to the irony of the situation. She’s even prettier than she remembers.

“Can I...?” The singer points at the free sit in front of her.

“Sure.”

“What happened earlier…” Bora drinks, the nerves of talking to a woman she likes always dries her mouth. “It can happen to anyone, don’t worry. They’ll forget about it in a couple of days.”

Dami chuckles. “What am I supposed to do until then?”

***

As soon as the elevator door opens, they get in, pushing the buttons repeatedly so it closes faster, avoiding the risk of having company in it.

The rapper makes sure she sends it to her floor, and when it starts going up, she cups Bora’s face to kiss her.

The singer grabs her hip, drawing her closer. While Dami slides her hand under Bora’s shirt, going up from her abs to her breast. The singer tries to suppress a moan, letting out a low-pitched sound that excites Dami the most. The temperature rises quickly, and it has nothing to do with the summer heat.

Soon, the bell precedes the doors opening.

Still tasting the beer on Bora’s lips, Dami looks for the keycard in her pockets. It takes her several tries, but she finds it right when the singer’s hand is close to the most dangerous zone.

The door opens unexpectedly for Bora, and the two artists almost fall. They laugh without breaking the kiss, moment that the singer seizes to unzip Dami’s pants, making her gasp when she finds her hand caressing her softly, but precisely.

Dami puts the keycard on the light switch and the room lights up. The moment she gets to take a look at the room, Bora needs a moment to process what she’s witnessing.

It might be the same hotel as hers, but she definitely doesn’t have a jacuzzi.

“Wow… The company pays all of this?” She asks, amazed, still with her hand inside the other woman’s pants.

Dami laughs. “If you consider me a  _ company _ , then yes.”

“Do you self produce??” Bora speaks in a high pitched tone, surprised. “Fuck, that’s my dream.”

The singer can’t stop looking at the hot tub.

“Wanna go in? I could borrow you a bi-”

“Yes!!”

Bora undresses, keeping her underwear on just to jump in the jacuzzi the second after. She lets out a pleasure sigh when she feels the water pressure her back.

“C’mon get in!!” Bora splashes some water, indicating her to take the sit next to her.

Others might have found Bora rude, but Dami actually likes her way to act. It’s always the cheeky ones who catch her eye, she can’t help it.  _ Siyeon won’t believe me when I tell her tomorrow. _ She thinks as she follows the same steps as the older woman. 

“Make yourself at home.” Bora jokes.

“Shouldn’t be me telling you that?”

The singer blows a kiss, and Dami raises an eyebrow, smirking while entering the hot tub.

She sits next to Bora, who puts her arm around her. “Sorry for the interruption, where were we?” She says, caressing her face, leaning towards her to retake the make out session right where they left it.

They just met, but the chemistry is undeniable. It’s not the first one night stand for any of them. Their hands run confident around each other’s bodies, making sure they touch where the other wants to be touched.

They stay like that for minutes, even when their lips are swollen and their skin wrinkled. Obviously wanting more of each other, none of them dares to go one step further until the other makes the first move. The teasing just feels too good to surrender at the first opportunity.

Luck doesn’t smile at them, Bora’s phone rings right when it was getting good.

“Fuck, let it ring.” She says between kisses.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm.” Bora nods, sliding her tongue inside Dami’s mouth.

The rapper quickly moves to get on top of her, a pleasant surprise that Bora welcomes with an ass grab, guiding her to grind on her.

Dami’s phone is the one ringing now.

“Seriously??” She says, speeding up her pace..

“You’ll call back later.” Bora kisses her deeply, moaning when she feels the rappers hand touching her core.

They ignore their phones one more time, until their friends give up. But right when they think they’ll be able to move on a further action, someone insistently knocks the door.

“Shit, I’m sorry I have to go.”

Dami excuses herself, ignoring Bora’s complains. She doesn’t even bother on putting on a towel, since she will just open the door enough to take a peek outside. She curses out loud when she finds out who’s behind it.

“Yubs, why aren’t you picking up??” Siyeon asks, willing to enter the room. When the rapper blocks the door, she gets suspicious. “Yubin? What are you hiding?”

“I was taking a bath.” She shrugs.

Siyeon manages to push the door a bit more, enough for her to see her soaked clothes. “On your underwear?” She raises an eyebrow, confused.

“What? I like it!”

“Sure, weirdo…” Siyeon checks her out one more time. “Listen, I made two new friends and they want to show me their room, so…”

“Go, I’m fine.” Dami gives her a reassuring smile.

“You sure? I promised you…-”

“I said go.” The rapper interrupts her for a second time, laughing.

“Okay, see you tomorrow! Enjoy your bath.” Siyeon winks, obviously aware of what her friend is up to.

When Dami goes back to the bathroom, Bora isn’t there.

“I took a towel, I hope you don’t mind.” Her guest says behind her. “I put my underwear to dry.”

“Uh…” Dami freezes for a moment, she isn’t used to her beauty yet. “Of course. Sure.”

Nervous, the rapper unlocks her phone, finding the hundreds of notifications. Action she instantly regrets. The nice comments have decreased, making way to others not so kind. Right now, it feels like her career is over. Everything for a stupid mistake.

She lets out a big, tired sigh.

“I can leave if you want me to, I’d just have to take m…-”

“No! No, it’s fine. You can stay as long as you want.” Dami replies, distracted, holding her tears and wishing her affair would have lasted just a bit longer.

Bora turns to the bedroom, on her way to pick up her stuff to leave. Doesn't matter what Dami told her, she has nothing to do in that room. She knows very well when someone wants to be alone.

When she’s about to leave, she hears the other woman crying.

***

Dami wakes up with the first ray of light crossing the window. She stretches, finding out she’s alone.

At first, it feels like a dream, but little by little, the memories come back to her mind. She gets up quick to check the bathroom, but Bora is gone.

Ashamed for having showed herself so vulnerable in front of a complete stranger, and not being able to apologize for it, she goes back to the bedroom.

That’s when she sees the note.

_ It was a weird night, but it was worth because I met you. _

_ I have a plane to catch, so I’ll leave the hotel at 6:30. I woke up earlier to let you sleep. _

_ You should come to one of our shows, flip the note for a surprise ;) _

Dami smiles at the phone number written in cute calligraphy with little hearts drawn on the corners of the paper.

She unlocks her phone to save the number before she loses the page, seeing the time on the upper right corner of the screen.

_ 6:22 _

Dami dresses as fast as she can, putting on a hat so no one could recognize her too easily.

When she leaves the room, she closes the door forgetting the keycard inside. “Fuck!” She curses out loud. But there’s no time, she’ll deal with that later.

The elevator takes too long, and she lacks of patience at the moment, so she decides to go down stairs.

After seven floors running, and almost making a man fall at the lobby, she gets to the entrance completely breathless.

Bora is nowhere to be seen, stranges go in and out of the hotel, but there’s no sign of her.

She’s about to give up when she hears a familiar laugh coming from the taxi waiting area. Dami runs again, using her last bit of strength to be finally rewarded.

Bora awaits her turn to enter the car. From the inside, someone must have told her something that makes her look around until her eyes meet Dami’s.

The singer pouts and points at her clock, indicating she doesn’t have time to talk. Then, she smiles, making a gesture with her hand so Dami won’t forget to text her.

She will, she definitely will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> \-------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
